


The King’s Banquet

by TheHuggamugCafe



Series: A Customer’s Spicy Order [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classroom Sex, F/M, Oral Sex, Reader-Insert, Sexual innuendos, incubus!Akira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-21 09:48:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17041457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheHuggamugCafe/pseuds/TheHuggamugCafe
Summary: In some ways, you were innocent.Or at least, you possessed a few last shreds of it, anyway.So doing anything risqué at school was out of the question for you.Or so you thought.Akira will help change your mind.





	The King’s Banquet

**Author's Note:**

> My thanks goes to the amazing Corgi!anon on Tumblr, for requesting this spicy thought.
> 
> Here’s to you, Corgi. You’re such a sweetie.

In every young woman’s life, there came a point where she was no longer the bright-eyed, innocent, goody-two-shoes she’d been during her childhood. The so-called “glory days” when her innocence truly shined, when she was truly blissfully unaware of how the world around her worked.

For some, it occurred when their first menstrual cycle hit.

For some, it happened when they noticed that they were crushing on the resident bad boy in their class. When they liked the quiet bookworm who sat at the front of the classroom. When they laughed with the class clown who pranked some poor souls for his amusement, and yes, even the athletic jock who did the bare minimum of schoolwork would catch their eye.

For others, it went down behind the school at lunch, sharing their first kiss with a boy they were going out with.

For others, it took place when they lost the one true piece of innocence they possessed: their virginity.

However...

You liked to think that you were still innocent, in some obscure way or another.

The thought of doing _anything_ risqué in a public place, such as your _school_ , still caused a rosy flush to colour your cheeks.

The thought of someone, _anyone_ , stumbling across any compromising situation you might be in caused a delicious chill to shoot up your spine, even when such thoughts came to you during boring, tedious class lessons.

Yes, even in the midst of a dull History period, a snooze-fest of a Mathematics class, a boring pop quiz, your lewd fantasies played out in your mind.

Still, despite your quiet, perverse nature, your cheeks always, _always_ darkened when a certain _someone_ who sat behind you in most of your classes crooned, _“_ _Bored of this drivel yet, my love?”_ into your ear as he nonchalantly leaned forward in his seat.

A chill never failed to shoot up your spine, and a shudder _always_ possessed you as Akira breathed a chuckle, his teeth nipping on your earlobe as his tongue darted out to lick at your neck.

“ _My, my... The teacher’s desk looks hard, doesn’t it? Sturdy, too. I wonder how well it’d hold up with you being sprawled over it, being taken over and over again, my little vixen?”_

You’d be lying if Akira ever _dared_ to ask you if you hadn’t thought of him sitting in the teacher’s chair, his jeans unfastened, his shirt unbuttoned, his legs spread and his erect cock before your lips.

“ _Hmm... I’m afraid your marks were dismal, my dear student, but... I’m willing to give you extra credit for a make-up oral exam~.”_

You’d be lying if Akira ever _dared_ to ask you if you never thought of him standing behind you, in front of you, your dishevelled form sprawled out across the teacher’s desk. Textbooks, test papers, pens, and pencils knocked off of the hard desk, scattered across the floor.

“ _I’ve seen the way you’ve been looking at me, and I must say that... I’m amused, my darling. Did you not think I’d notice you giving me such shameless glances? I think you should be taught not to distract your peers while in class, don’t you?”_

You’d be lying if you said that, no, you did _not_ agree with Akira.

The teacher’s desk did _not_ look hard, and it certainly didn’t look in the least bit sturdy.

 _Even though you often daydreamed about how it’d feel beneath your barely-clothed or nude self, Akira rocking you into paradise with his hips, aided by the length_ and _girth of his leaking cock._

You did _not_ cast a glance at the empty chair whenever your teacher stood in front of the blackboard, eyeing the leather cushioned seat with glassy eyes as the teacher scratched down meaningless equations.

_Even though you’d watch as Akira ran his fingers over the smooth leather, humming, seemingly pleased at how it felt as he stroked it._

You did _not_ quietly wonder how Akira would look sitting in it, lording over you much like a smug King would eye an obedient, faithful subject, a smirk adorning his lips as he spoke his first order.

“ _I do miss the feeling of your lips wrapped around me, trying to quench your thirst with my fluids... Would you care to give me a reminder, dearest?”_

More importantly, above everything else...

Akira had _not_ cornered you during lunchtime, surprising you as you went to your locker to fetch the necessary things for your next class.

Akira had _not_ whispered, “Let’s go somewhere private shall we, darling?” into your ear, stealing a quick cheek kiss, snickering at the rosy tint that burned your cheeks.

Akira had _not_ led you through clusters of students, male and female alike, guiding you up the flight of stairs to the second floor.

Akira had _not_ picked the classroom’s lock when other, far more obedient students were enjoying their lunch break.

You were _not_ sitting before Akira’s spread legs while he sat in the teacher’s chair, not during lunchtime.

You were _not_ indulging him in a “simple request” he asked of you, writing it down on a slip of paper before passing it to you, chuckling as you unfolded it, reading it silently underneath your desk.

_The note had been written neatly; the request was straightforward, blunt. “Will you service your King at lunchtime, my Queen?”_

You were _not_ honestly, truly breaking god-knew-how-many school regulations just by _being_ in a classroom without permission, a set of hawkish eyes watching you or your live-in boyfriend, Akira Kurusu.

You were _not_ watching Akira as he stroked himself, working himself up as he stared down at you, watching as you licked your lips.

“Are you hungry for it, love? Are you _ravenous_ for the taste of my cock?” he asked, a breathy laugh leaving him as you nodded.

“Ah, ah, ah~. Now what did I say earlier...? When your King asks you a question, what do you say...?”

“Yes,” your reply was short, simple, and to-the-point.

Unfortunately, it wasn’t enough for Akira.

The noiret clicked his tongue as his free hand reached down, gently entangling his fingers through your hair, tilting your head up so that your glassy, lustful gaze met his obsidian irises.

“Yes _what_ , sweetheart?”

“Yes, my King.”

“Ah, there’s my lovely, obedient Queen,” he crooned, pausing only to groom your hair affectionately.

You perked up a bit at the sugary words he spoke, the strokes of approval his fingers gave to your hair. Praise was good. Being patted like a pet before it earned a treat was good. It meant that you’d be in for a bigger, better reward later on, _if_ Akira was feeling merciful.

“Keep this up and I _may_ fuck you on the teacher’s desk. _If_ you perform well,” he said, the fingers of his free hand still stroking the leaking slit of his dick.

“...Now... Since you seem so _eager_ for it,” Akira paused, breathing a laugh as he watched as you licked your lips.

“ _Suck_.”

It wasn’t a request, but a gentle order. Akira’s fingers remained entangled in your hair, guiding you closer to his twitching erection, even though you were already leaning in closer, closer, and closer still.

The only warning Akira had was a short puff of hot air that hit his leaking slit before, finally, a low, groaning sigh left him as the warm cavern enveloped him, leaking slit and all.

“ _Mm_. Warm, so... _Warm_ , and... so _moist_. Just as I remembered,” Akira said, breathing another sigh as you applied a gentle, wet suction to his twitching cock.

Or what amount you could safely take into your mouth, anyway.

The noiret didn’t object as you leaned back, your eyes catching glistening trails of saliva generously coating Akira’s twitching erection. He simply cradled your head in his hand, his fingers gently caressing your hair.

He was being gentle right now, more so than he usually was, permitting you to take this at whatever pace you deemed appropriate. Even if you meant to take it painfully slow, to tease him... That was fine.

He’d be sure to repay your _kindness_ to you two-fold later on, after all.

Even if it meant voraciously eating you out on the teacher’s desk, having you straddling him as he sat in the teacher’s cushioned leather chair. If it meant guiding you to slide up and down his raging, leaking cock, or even having you on all fours on the classroom floor, he’d be sure to tease you  _mercilessly_ later on.

The frizzy-haired incubus hitched in a breath as you raised your hands, cupping his twitching dick in the palms, not seeming to mind the fluids that stained your fingers. Akira breathed a laugh as you stared at the throbbing, leaking organ you held, seemingly transfixed, like it was something you hadn’t seen before.

Your teeth snagged your bottom lip, nibbling the soft, plump flesh as you began to apply soft, teasing strokes, beginning a painfully slow pumping motion. A soft laugh caused you to look up at Akira, your glazed doe eyes meeting his shimmering  _crimson gaze_ as he raised his free hand, removing the black-framed glasses perched on his nose.

“You’re being so gentle, my Queen... This isn’t like you at all~,” Akira simpered, taking extra care to lazily drawl out a purring edge to his voice as he folded the fake spectacles.

The clock that hung just above the classroom door  _tick-tocked_ the time innocently away, breaking the small pocket of silence. Other than Akira’s hitched breathing, the leather cushioned teacher’s chair shifting whenever the noiret moved, and the soft  _clatter_ the folded glasses made as they were set on the teacher’s desk, the classroom was silent.

That, and the soft, almost silent  _tap-tap_ as droplets of cum hit the classroom floor.

Akira spared the clock a glance, still  _tick-tocking_ innocently from its wall perch, taking quiet notice of the time. The hour hand was stuck at twelve, and the minute hand was pointed at the quarter mark. 12:15. The dismissal bell wouldn’t screech thorough the school hallways for another 30 minutes, at least.

“...Thirty minutes until our private time is over. How many times do you think I can make you orgasm before time’s up, my Queen?”

 


End file.
